


Destress

by Kenndont



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Kohga is trans, M/M, Other, Porn but also kinda not, because I said so, it’s just a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenndont/pseuds/Kenndont
Summary: Basically barely porn without much plot. I’m not much of a writer so I’m sorry if this sucks, I just had the thought in the middle of the night and tried to write it. Kohga is trans in this because I said so and you can’t stop me haha. <3  I use a mix of language for Kohga’s genitals, just as a small content warning.I hope you like this short barely even sexy mess.
Relationships: Sooga/Master Kohga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Destress

This definitely wasn’t the first time Sooga had been dragged into bed with Master Kohga for some sleepy snuggling. Far from it, if anything it was almost expected. Frequently, if nobody was around and nobody would likely come by, they’d actually relieve themselves of their masks, something they’d only ever do with each other. 

Other than to change into something more suitable for sleepwear or to bathe, the two weren’t naked around each other as much. Some nights, when everything was calm and they weren’t as busy and in need of precious sleep, nights such as these, they’d let their gazes linger a little longer, trail a little further, and bring them closer. 

The two Yiga bathed in the gentleness they could show to each other, Kohga especially loved the soft kisses that Sooga would leave along his chest, and the feathery light brushes of his hair as it fell over his shoulders. His worn, but loving hands would caress the top banana’s softer features, leaving him with the dorkiest little smile. Perhaps Kohga enjoyed being spoiled, or just not putting in as much effort, but he was always just as happy to guide his best lackey’s hands when he wanted more. 

“Sooga,” his hand carefully led the other’s down to his crotch, “keep going, you know what I like,” he beamed, laying back on the soft pillow. 

Sooga nodded, his surprisingly soft smile growing a little, “of course,” he would allow himself to relax, if only for these moments with Kohga.

Those same gentle fingers slithered ever so gracefully along the other man’s slit, coming to a halt only for him to shift after a brief moment’s hesitation and bring his lips to the Master’s overgrown clit. He offered a couple of gentle kisses and timid licks before gently pressing his fingers into Kohga’s hole, earning him a soft sigh. Surprisingly, the two of them were fairly quiet, purely out of habit. 

It was always Kohga’s hands that would guide Sooga when he needed more, even when he grew somewhat flustered by his lover’s large dick pressing against him. He’d stare up at him, the look in his eyes suited only for him and him alone. Kohga would wrap his arms around his favourite person’s body, pulling him into a loving hug as he was thrust into, the loudest noise from them being the soft murmurs of each others’ names in the dark. 

At least they could have this comfort. The warm embrace of each other’s arms, as Kohga would tangle his hands in the other’s hair, and Sooga would rock their bodies into the soft blankets, it was all they needed to relax and settle in for the night before another long day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here sorry <3


End file.
